


Good Enough

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [103]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Angry!Mickey, Best Friends, Jealous!Ian, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Mickey and Ian are best friend. Mickey has told Ian that he loves him but Ian has rejected him. When a co-worker of Ian starts to flirt with Mickey, he starts to feeling possessive towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

Mickey’s right hand was curled around the steering wheel, and contrary to what he would have thought at this point, he actually didn’t feel all that bad. Sure, a couple of days ago he had felt like absolute shit, he had felt as if he had messed everything up, and he had felt as if he would never be able to repair it. But everything had gone down on friday, and now - on monday afternoon - he didn’t feel much of it anymore.

 

Maybe the main thing had been that he had needed to get everything off of his chest, not that Ian necessarily needed to feel the same way. Why would he anyway? Ian and Mickey had been friends for so fucking long at this point that they were almost brothers - not completely of course, that would be creepy as fuck - but they knew each other well. Maybe a little bit too well. And it wasn’t all that strange that Ian couldn’t think of Mickey that way, and quite frankly - Mickey had never really expected him too.

 

Falling in love with Ian had never been a conscious decision on Mickey’s part, nor had it been something that had gone fast - it had taken probably three years until it had completely happened, and another year until he had fully realized it. And another six months until Mickey had grown the balls to tell him - it had been awkward… sure, and Mickey had been scared out of his mind.

 

But Ian had been good about it, sweet and kind and all that shit that made them so different, he hadn’t felt the same way and in the moment, Mickey had been somewhat mortified. He felt good now - anyway, if Ian had felt the same way, what could have happened? They would have gotten together, been together for a few years and then broken up, losing both their relationship and their friendship? Fuck that shit. It was best this way.

 

So now, on monday afternoon, Mickey was driving his car on his way to pick up his best friend from work, just like he did almost every single day. It worked out well since Mickey often got off work an hour or so before Ian did, and Ian still hadn’t gotten a fucking car.

 

Mickey doubted he even had a license to drive one. It would be the first time seeing him since everything had gone down, but Mickey didn’t feel all that tense - they had talked on the phone, of course, and everything seemed completely normal. Neither of them had even brought the conversation up, so Mickey felt at ease. It felt good. Even better than before he had told him, because now he didn’t have anything that he needed to hide.

 

Mickey sighed comfortably, his muscles starting to feel the effect of the long work that that he had behind him now. At nineteen years old, being a mechanic had been the best he could do, and for some reason he had never really gotten out of it - never seen much of a reason to get out of it. It paid enough and he was good at it, he didn’t need much more. Although he didn’t want to admit it, though - it was hard work, and then years of doing it was starting to take effect on his body, not that he bothered to care all that much.

 

Once he had parked the car in the lot outside of Ian’s work building, he got out, locking the vehicle behind him and entering. Maybe he should be uncomfortable with walking into a high class building like this with stains on his jeans and somewhat permanent black marks on his hands from work, but he didn’t give much of a fuck - especially not at his age, because at this point he had had a few years to grow up and become more confident, and therefor didn’t care what other people may say or think.

 

Besides - Ian rarely cared about looking his best, and neither did his co-workers what Mickey had seen. Maybe he wore button ups, and sometimes even a tie but he rarely wore anything other than jeans.

 

“Ian’s still in a meeting, he’ll probably be out in a few minutes” Laura - Ian’s assistant - informed Mickey almost as soon as he entered, to which he nodded, giving her a quick, easy smile as a thanks. He knew most of the people who worked on Ian’s floor by now, and the truth was that most of them probably believed that they were together.

 

It wasn’t too strange, Mickey supposed - Mickey picked him up everyday, and most of the time Ian would ask him what they should have for dinner. They were like an old married couple or some shit, but they weren’t fucking, so… yeah. Yeah, maybe they were an old married couple.

 

Mickey didn’t mind people believing that he and Ian were together, and he wouldn’t mind it if people thought they weren’t. He doubted Ian felt any differently, maybe they were a lot closer than most friends their age were, but who really gave a shit about other people?

 

After he had been informed that Ian was running a little bit late, Mickey walked over to few chairs by the door, sitting down. This floor actually looked pretty nice - most of the walls were made out of glass, so it felt airy. On top of that, he could almost see out over the entire city from where he was sitting - he thought maybe he could even see the statue of Liberty.

 

Mickey swallowed comfortably, fishing his phone out of his pocket, starting to respond to a few text messages, one from Mandy and a couple from his co-workers about what they had to do tomorrow.

 

They had gotten in a huge fucking truck the other day - Liam had found it on the side of the road and while it was completely ruined, he, Mickey and a couple of other guys had decided that it was worth fixing and selling, or maybe one of them would keep it. It looked fucking awesome either way, and sometimes they had slow days so they surely had the time. It would be a shame to just junk it.

 

“Your name is Mickey, right?” Mickey frowned down at the screen of his phone for another moment before he locked it and looked up, his eyes landing on a guy that he had never really talked to before - he had seen him around the office a lot, but he rarely bothered to start a conversation.

 

“Uh… yeah” Mickey wasn’t sure what else to say - and he didn’t see a reason why this guy would need to say anything to him at all. Mickey wasn’t a people person, or a person to make smalltalk - that was one thing about him that hadn’t changed since he had grown up and probably never would.

 

“I’m Austin” The guy flashed him a - admittedly gorgeous - smile. He wasn’t bad looking in any other way either, Mickey realized. The hair on top of his head was blonde, but it probably wasn’t natural because there was a big part of the roots that were a dark brown color.

 

Austin was dressed in a black button-up, and what looked like black jeans as well, but they were probably a very dark blue. His face was broad, which sounded like a bad thing, but he looked incredibly good - better the longer that Mickey looked at him. Maybe that was what possessed him to stand up and reach a hand forwards - something that was incredibly rare of him to do.

 

“Nice to meet you, man” Mickey had a hard time fighting the slight smile that made its way onto his own lips as their hands locked for a moment, along with their eyes. Austin had bright, large, blue eyes as well - god fucking damn it, the man was handsome.

 

“Ian’s boyfriend, right?” He almost sounded as if he was fishing for something - as if he was hoping for a ‘no’. And quite honestly, as their hands slipped apart again, Mickey was happy to give it to him.

 

“Nah, nah, man. Just friends” Mickey assured him, somewhat of a large smile stuck on his lips. Something weird was happening in the base of his stomach as well, some kind of weird, fluttery feeling that he was all too familiar with - only, Ian wasn’t around this time.

 

“Really?” Austin said, nodding, that large smile still on his lips. “Would it be bad to say I’m glad?” Mickey snorted a little bit, not all too sure what to say next. Fuck. This guy was just…

 

“Hey” Ian suddenly showed up next to them; and even though he had only said one single word, Mickey was confused. There was some slight tone in the sound that he wasn’t used to hearing coming out of Ian’s mouth. The word had been quicker, sounding more like a knife than a spoon.

 

“Hey, man” Mickey said, though, turning just slightly more towards him, but not quite away from Austin. He had to admit he wouldn’t mind talking more to him. Ian didn’t look any different, he didn’t look tense. He still had that signature smile on his lips, the casual, resting one. But Mickey could still feel something different in the air, in any case, he chose to shake it off. “Me and Austin were just talking for a bit, car’s parked downstairs, you want the keys?” Mickey - for some reason - wanted to finish this conversation. Austin seemed cool - which was a huge compliment coming from Mickey, he didn’t think anyone was cool - and he wasn’t sure why, really. He had no control over what people he liked and which people he didn’t.

 

“Yeah” Ian nodded easily, and Mickey fished the car-keys out of his pack pocket, throwing them over to his best friend. Ian flashed Austin a smile, and then he turned around, starting to walk towards the doors - he stopped soon, though. And with his cheek pressed to Mickey’s temple, he spoke the words that made his friend’s blood boil - and not in a good way. “He’s not good enough for you” Then he was off, walking out of the building while Mickey stayed behind with an oblivious Austin.

 

“Anyway, Mickey. I really hope that this isn’t too forwards, but would you maybe like to - “

 

“I gotta go” It took a few seconds for Mickey to really register Ian’s words and unfreeze - and it was a horrible point in time, because had Ian not said anything, he surely would have gone out with Austin - but as it was, Mickey’s fists were clenched in anger and this couldn’t wait. Mickey turned around and stomped after his best friend, through the hallways and out into the air.

 

Mickey’s heart was banging against his ribcage to the point where he could literally feel the impact, and his teeth were clenched together just like his fists were leaving white, half moons inside of his palms. He doubted that Ian had intended for him to become to pissed off - but damn it, Mickey couldn’t help it. This might be one of the worst things that his best friend had ever said to him.

 

By the time Mickey pushed through the doors to get out of the building, the air hitting him in the face, Ian was a few meters ahead of him, heading towards the red jeep, and he was most likely still unaware of the fact that Mickey was following so closely.

 

“What the fuck was that just now?” Ian’s body jumped a little bit at the sudden outburst, he had just pressed the button to unlock the car and reached for the door, but now he turned around, frowning at Mickey. Thankfully, the parking lot was mostly empty so Mickey didn’t have to be embarrassed about screaming - not that he would have been able to control himself in any case.

 

“I was just - “

 

“‘He’s not good enough for you’?! I don’t want you saying shit like that to me, alright, Gallagher?” Mickey continued, fuck it had been a long time since he had been this angry with anybody. “What? You don’t want to be with me, but you don’t want me to be with anybody else? That’s not fucking fair!” Mickey continued, successfully shaming Ian into complete silence.

 

Mickey’s heart continued thrumming against his ribcage, and he knew that he should have stopped there. Ian could have said ‘Okay, sorry’ and they could have picked an apartment to go to have eat some chinese and watch a movie or some shit, like they always did. But Mickey needed more. He needed to scream some more, and maybe that was alright. Maybe it wasn’t. Either way, he couldn’t control himself.

 

“I tell you I love you, that I’m in love with your fucking ass, and you turn me down? That’s fine, Gallagher. Really. It is” Mickey continued dropping the truth bombs. “But don’t fucking deny me other possible happiness. What even was that? Why would you say that shit, I - “

 

Mickey didn’t have a chance in hell of reacting, everything went so quickly. One second he was screaming, face red, heart pounding, all of it. The next, Ian’s large hands were placed around his face, fingers digging into his neck as he pressed their lips together into a wet, harsh kiss.

 

One that proved exactly what he felt. Mickey melted into it immediately, wrapping his arms around his friend’s neck, completely relaxing. He wasn’t angry anymore, he couldn’t possibly be. It wasn’t a perfect kiss, their lips didn’t have any coordination, they were just quite literally smashed into a complete mess, tongues touching. But it was Ian’s mouth. It was Ian, and Mickey couldn’t feel anything but perfection.

 

Mickey’s fingers moved through the long, red strands of hair at the back of his head, breathing softly as they started moving their lips and the kiss went from forced and needy to just perfect. Not soft, and they weren’t really making out - they were in the middle of a parking lot in broad daylight, after all - but they pressed their lips against each other’s a few times, their tongues playing a small part. It was as if shit just made sense - for both of them.

 

Ian’s right hand stayed on the back of Mickey’s neck as he moved his left one down to wrap around his waist, tugging their clothed chests to touch right before he eased them out of the kiss, their faces staying close together.

 

“Sorry I didn’t see it, Mick. I should have, fuck - “

 

“Shh…” Mickey shook his head, his breath fanning his lips just a little bit now, he didn’t want to talk. “Fucking kiss me “

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is good enough for you guys, but I kind of like how it turned out (which is RARE) so, yeah. Also, I know I said that I was going to have two stories up today, but I'm getting tired, and it's like 5pm right now, and I have other shit to do, so the other one will probably be up in a few days instead. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope some of you liked this. Have a great day! <3


End file.
